


Missing

by ASweaterForColdWeather (orphan_account)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Kidnapping, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, References to Drugs, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Running Away, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASweaterForColdWeather
Summary: In which Klaus runs away, Ben is horribly worried, Luther is being Luther, Reginald Hargreaves is terrible, Five is pretending he's not worried, Diego is overworking himself, Allison and Vanyna put up many missing posters, and everything is a mess overall





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So uh  
> Umbrella Academy is great, and Klaus deserved a whole lot better then he got.  
> Everyone agrees? Alrighty.
> 
> Also, I accidentally deleted this three times while writing, and everytime I deleted it it got progressively lazier, so I apologize

Ben Hargreeves knew most of the reason that Klaus ran away. His brother had been undergoing more "special training" then they had before they went back in time to stop the apocalypse, and he had been materializing the ghost against his will, and the ghost were mad, clawing and biting, spitting and kicking.

The first time it happened, Ben almost burst into tears.

It was late, and he had been waiting in Klaus' room, the two of them almost never stayed away from each other after being attached to the hip for all those years, and they typically slept together. And Klaus had stumbled in, covered in bruises, scratches, and bites, quietly sobbing.

Ben jumped up, eyes wide, and rushed to his brother. "S-Shit.." he breathed, gently taking Klaus' arm, avoiding as many injuries as he could, and making sure he didnt put too much pressure on the ones he couldn't, and pulled him close. "What happened!?.."

Klaus hiccuped, letting his brother lead him to the bed, and sit him down. "T-They ma-aterialized" he choked, allowing Ben to look over his arm. "G-God Ben.. they w-wouldnt stop  _touching_ me" Ben held his breath, running a trembling hand over his arm, his own tears springing to his eyes. "H-Holy fuck..." He engulfed his injured brother in a hug, feeling him intensely shaking in his arms. "I hate him" he growled, running a hand through the others greasy hair. "God, Klaus, I hate him for doing this to you.. for not even giving you any medical attention..." 

Klaus stayed silent, only getting closer to Ben, whimpering, and Ben comforted him throughout the night, neither of them getting any sleep.

* * *

It happened many more times, and everytime Klaus would handle it slightly better, but Ben would still find himself comforting him, day or night. And none of the others seemed to notice, except Diego, who, ever since the accidental materializing started, had taken time to make sure Klaus was alright, and spend some time with him, and Ben appreciated the effort. Diego would notice Klaus flinch under their adoptive fathers touch, the way he would carefully word every sentence as not to piss off the old man, and tried to pull the information from Ben, who stood firm and didnt give any anything Klaus didnt want to have given away, he could do that on his own.

But other then that, no one else noticed. Luther was too busy kissing their fathers ass, while Allison and Five were busy training Vanya, in order to keep the apocalypse from happening.

So Klaus suffered, and Ben comforted, and Diego attempted to, and then Klaus was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be longer, I just pretty much wanted to set all this up, and I felt like that was a good place to end this chapter ♡♡♡


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of dear old Klaus' POV, on and off the streets.

Klaus Hargreeves spent a lot of time in pain since they went back in time. Ghost constantly howling in his ears, clawing always, materialized or not, either way, he didnt like it. He was forced into the mausoleum quite a bit more then he used to, and he hated it. He wanted it all to stop.

His hands were cupped over his ears, eyes squeezed shut, kicking at the ghost that were crawling across the cold floor to get to him, a harsh, cracking scream left his lips, feeling a ghost get a handful of hair, and yanking. They were clawing his legs and arms, sinking teeth into his shoulders and squeezing his wrists, and there was practically nothing he could do, there was just to many of them.

He choked down a sob, shoving a ghosts face away from his own with difficulty, as another ghost was holding onto his wrist. But the ghost got closer, spitting in his face and snapping at him as he desperately tried to hold it back. "Stop, stop stop stop please.." he cried, he could smell the ghosts breath. 

* * *

He lay awake, Ben asleep besides him. He wanted to sleep, so badly, disappear into nothingness. But he couldn't. He knew they nightmares would wake both him and Ben up, and his brother deserved to sleep.

* * *

He wanted to leave. He couldn't handle it anymore, he needed it all to  _stop._ It wasnt like he was dealing with it all on his own, Ben was there, and Diego tried, so hard, but it wasnt enough. 

 He dug his nails into his wrist, opening previous wounds, staring at the backpacked stuffed half assed into the closet. No one would look in there anyways.

* * *

 

He slowly slid open the window, careful not to wake up Ben, backpack slung over his shoulder, shaking. He was really gonna do it, he was finally going to escape. He looked back at his small brother, sleeping peacefully on the bed, and a wave of guilt hit him, nausea rising.

Closing his eyes, he squeezed the windowsill, feeling the need to throw up. He couldn't just leave Ben behind, but he couldn't stay or bring the smaller with him either.

In the end, he decided Ben would be fine with the help of the rest of their siblings.

* * *

 

 He kept as far away from others as he could, arms held close to himself, lightly trembling. Sure, he'd been homeless for most of his adult life, but that had been as an adult, he was a child now. 

He slipped into a alley, and sat behind the side of a dumpster. Sure, it smelled awful, but he was used to it by now.

* * *

He woke to a mans voice, flinching as his eyes opened, he felt his mouth go dry, seeing a man -late 20's, maybe?- with a wicked grin on his face. "Hey there, kid" he purred, crouching, and reaching for Klaus' arm. "Whatcha doing out here?"

Klaus flinched back, watching the man with wide eyes, unable to respond. The man grabbed Klaus' arm, and yanked him up, resulting in a yelp. "Come on" he started to walk out of the alleyway, despite Klaus' struggles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save him


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben worries, and finds out Klaus has left home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep deleting whole chunks of chapters? Because I'm dumb as shit.  
> Also, I appreciate the comments and kudos a lot!! Thank you!!!

When Ben woke to find that Klaus wasnt in the bed, he shot up, mind racing with all the possibilities, choking down nausea. Something horrible could have happened. He scrambled out of bed, briefly tangling himself in the sheets, and looking around the room, in a panic, checking to see if anything indicated that something had gone wrong.

After thoroughly checking the room, he began to calm down. This always happened everytime Klaus wasnt there when Ben woke up, and Klaus would freak out whenever Ben wasnt there, though differently then Ben. He sighed, walking out of his brothers room and making his way to his own to get dressed, checking the bathroom as he went.

* * *

He made his way down the stairs, stomach twisting as he noticed Klaus wasnt with them, and stood behind his chair once they got there, noting the empty space behind him.

Their father came down the stairs, and took his place at the end of the table, glancing over each of his adopted kids with a stern glare, then commanding they all sit and well. They did as they were told. 

For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of silverware connecting with the plates, but Ben quickly broke that. "Wheres Klaus?" 

"No questions at the table, Number six" he didnt even look up, just continued to eat, paying the child no mind. But Ben had a feeling that he needed to find Klaus immediately. "Is he in the mausoleum?" He asked, voice laced with venom.

The man looked up at that, confusion flashing across his features for a moment, before quickly masking it. "Number six, I demand that you stop asking this instant."

And Ben only stood, shoving his chair over in the process. "I'm going to look for him." He didnt wait for a response, just turned and stormed out of kitchen, his father beginning to call after him, much like he did to Five that day he time traveled, which, Ben supposed, would never happen now.

He heard footsteps behind him, half expecting Luther to come and drag him back to the table, glaring daggers. Instead it was Diego, grabbing his shoulder and spinning hin around, a concerned, confused look on his face, Five behind him with almost the same expression, except more confusion.

 "What happened?" Diego asked, letting go of Ben's shoulder. "Klaus is gone?" "And what did you mean by mausoleum" Five chimed in, and Ben realized, Five probably only followed his siblings to learn something new, not to try to find out if Klaus was okay. 

"Uh.. Yeah, Diego, I cant find him.." he mumbled, avoiding Five's question, not quite wanting to share Klaus' secret, yet knowing he had to. "He wasn't there when i woke up, and wasnt here for breakfast..." he trailed off, shifting from foot to foot. 

"And the mausoleum?" Five questioned, cutting Diego off as the other was about to ask another question. Ben avoided the others stare, sighing. "Klaus' special training" his voice turned sour, glaring at the general direction of the kitchen. "That man locked him in a mausoleum for at least four hours at a time, with batshit ghost, who hes recently been materializing bu accident.."

Diego opened his mouth, though he couldn't seem to get the words out, and closed it, waiting for Ben to continue. "And.. they hurt him, everytime.. and Klaus was so scared.. God, he couldn't sleep... and our dad just.. didn't care.." 

He let the information sink in, both of his brothers wearing similar, shocked expressions. "I'm going to search the house for him. Feel free to help." He turned to leave, but Diego grabbed his shoulder again. "We'll help, Ben. I'll look upstairs and you and five look down here?" 

Ben fumbled for words, not used to anyone but himself paying attention to Klaus' whereabouts. Five nodded, "Yeah, Ben, let's go look, okay?" 

* * *

" _Ben! Five! Come up here quick, I found something!"_ The two glanced at each other, and began to race through the large house, despite Five being able to teleport, he didnt. They met Diego at the stairs, he was standing there with wide, fear filled eyes. He handed Ben a piece of paper.

Ben's heart dropped, choking back a sob as he read over the letter multiple times. Klaus was gone.  _Klaus was gone._

And then his world went black

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wants to go home

* * *

Klaus whined, opening his eyes, sight fuzzy. He was sweating, it rolled down his face as caused his shirt to cling to his back. He felt gross. And then, he realized, he wasnt in his own bed, and Ben wasnt there. Of course, he had known that already, the info pushed intl the back of his brain, only hitting him now. He desperately tried to remember what had happened, memory fuzzy. Had none of that happened? Had he just got so fucked over drugs he spent a week unconscious, having dreams under the influence of drugs, and was plucked off the streets? He didn't necessarily believe that, but it was always a possibility.

The room smelled of blood and sweat, it was dark, and Klaus seemed to be tied to a chair, arms behind it. His breathed hitched, desperately wishing he had Five or Allison's ability, even Luther's would help, a lot more then his own. All he could see was the stupid ghost.

With a jolt, he realized one of the many things that had been missing, Ben. His ghost brother never left his side, somehow staying around despite being high as a kite. Ben would never have just left Klaus, especially in a situation like the one he was currently in. Then the nausea hit. He felt the need to vomit, the room beginning to spin, so he squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth.

And then the door opened, and a man walked in. Tall and scruffy, he seemed to be in his late twenties, with short, fuzzy hair and piercing dark brown eyes. He walked closer, a devilish smile on his face. "Hey kid" he purred. "You woke up faster then expected-" and Klaus vomited all over his shoes.

_ _

* * *

He groaned, his entire body ached, his face mostly. Once Klaus had vomited, the man's faced morphed from devilish to pure rage, and Klaus was horrified. He had back handed the mentally thirty year old until blood dripped from his nose, and jabbed him in the stomach until he could barely breathe. The rest was a side effect of whatever sedative he'd been given. Though, seeing that man had triggered his memories, and he deeply wished to go back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short length of all these chapters, I'm just always so excited to get em out, and my attention span when it comes to writing is short- love you guys ♡♡♡


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five informs the rest of his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops  
> Chapter 5 is in Five's POV-

Five shot forward, catching his smaller brother before he hit the ground. And Five knew that if he had been as close to Klaus as Ben had, he might've fainted as well. Klaus had run away.

 He lifted Ben up, meeting Diego's worried gaze. "I-I'll take him.." he mumbled. "You g-go tell everyone else?.." Five nodded, handing the smallest of the brothers over, and teleporting into the kitchen.

Like he expected, everyone was still there, though almost finished with their breakfast. His father looked up. "I see you've decided to join us once again, Number Five." He huffed, and Five was aware that he, Ben, and Deigo would get some sort of punishment later. "No, I didnt. I simply came to tell you all that Klaus ran away." 

Almost all heads shot up at that, utter surprise written across almost everyones faces, except, of course, their father, who never gave away any hint of any emotion. "If you dont mind" He continued. "I'm going to find mom so she can check on Ben. He fainted when he found out." And he was gone again.

* * *

He paced the room, angry at both Klaus and his father, hands clenched, fingernails digging into his palms. Mom sat on Ben's bed, running her hand through his hair, while Deigo stood in the corner, fiddling with a knife Five knew he'd be throwing if he were in his own room.

Then the other three came stumbling in, instantly shouting questions over each other that gave Five a head ache.  _he seemed to have them more now, after time travel._  

"Shut up" Deigo hissed, earing a warning glare from Mom. "We cant answer any questions if we cant even hear them!"

The three quieted down instantly, glancing at each other. Vanya was the first to speak up. "..Klaus is gone?.." Five sighed, and nodded, moving to hand them the note he had picked up on the stairs. "He left this behind.."

They read over it, expressions morphing from confusion to worry. "We have to find him.." Vanya stated, finally looking up. Allison nodded in agreement, and Luther followed shortly after. 

Diego stepped out of the corner. "Yeah. We have to find him as soon as possible, something bad could happen to him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little does Deigo know, Klaus is already in trouble.  
> Also, I apologize for the length of the chapters, it's easier for me to get them out when they're shorter, I have a short attention span when it comes to writing, despite loving doing it-  
> ♡♡♡♡


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized, that I had this tagged Klaus/Ben instead of Klaus & Ben by accident- so uh- oops-

Klaus groaned, licking dry lips that tasted like blood. He tried to pull his hands out of the rope that held them behind the chair, irritated already raw wrists, but he didn't care, he needed to get back to Ben, back to everyone.  _Although, he wasnt quite sure if they would miss him._

His stomach twisted, realizing that if it was like the last time,  _last time? Could he even say last time when that happened in the future?_ He would have to get out of the situation himself, maybe with the help of a cop.

He whined, starting to realize the ghost that crowded the room. Klaus wheezed, breath rattling in his bruised chest, shutting his eyes, he didn't want to see the ghost. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Ben shot up, choking back a cry. Klaus was gone.  ** _Klaus was g o n e._** There was a steadying hand on his back, a soft voice whispering comforting words. Mom pulled him close, gently rocking him.

Ben shut his eyes, wheezing breaths leaving his lips. Klaus was gone. Klaus could be dead. They needed to fine him. "Ben?" It was Five, voice uncharacteristically soft. "We're gonna find Klaus, okay?"

 He nodded, feeling the bed dip as he brother got on it, wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulder. "No matter what it takes" Deigo chimed in, getting on the bed as well.

And soon enough, all of his siblings were on the bed, in a group hug, mumbling softly, and Ben relaxed, because he knew, that no matter what, they would find Klaus, and bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry about these being so short, it's just a whole lot easier to get chapters out this way


	7. Important

I'm gonna discontinue this book.

 

I've lost all interest in it and its not fair for me to just leave you hanging without saying anything about it.

 

Maybe someone could take this idea and turn it into a fic of theyre own. If you want to do that please ask me first.

 

But I thank you for going on this short journey with me. This was the first fic I published that got ""big""

 

You were all wonderful and I had a great time. Thank you.


End file.
